


Dreams

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), at least hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: I dreamed of you. Beautiful and smiling in early morning light. We were happy lying there together wrapped up in each other’s arms and making whispered confessions of how long we had loved one another.Newt dreamt of Hermann while under precursor control but when he breaks free he finds out that Hermann dreamt of him too.(I promise it's not in first person)





	1. Chapter 1

_I dreamed of you. Beautiful and smiling in early morning light. We were happy lying there together wrapped up in each other’s arms and making whispered confessions of how long we had loved one another. I told you that I had loved you from your third letter when you confessed to having looked up my band and you said you had loved me from the very first. _

_We were happy there in a world where the kaiju had been banished and the precursors couldn’t hurt us. You smiled so brightly when I brought you tea in bed and snacked on cookies I had snagged on my way back. You kissed me on the forehead and made me breakfast while I showered. I drove us to work at a university and kissed you goodbye at your office door even though you huffed about professionalism._

_One day I dreamed we adopted a cat from a shelter. It chose you and purred whenever you pet it and when we got it home it perched on your shoulder as soon as you sat on the couch. His name was Brawler. He never warmed up to me, you were always the favorite but that was something we agreed on so it was okay until it came time to cuddle on the couch and he tried to take my place. You kissed my hand when I couldn’t lay my head in your lap and said that he wouldn’t ever replace me. _

_We grew old in my dreams. I tried to keep my graying hair from you but you picked me up from the salon early and saw the dye still processing. Your gray hair made you look distinguished, like you had finally grown into your grandpa professor look, but it just made me look old and silly. You laughed for nearly an hour when I told you that._

_I began to understand why I was there even when I was in the dreams. They wanted control and I was in Their way so they put me somewhere I would never want to leave. And I didn't want to; I wanted to stay forever in your arms with our cat and our apartment and the light breeze coming through the windows in the summer. I should have fought harder to stay in the real world, I shouldn’t have taken comfort in the fantasy. Maybe then They wouldn’t have won. If I had been a better, stronger man, if I had been more like you maybe They never would have gotten far enough to hurt you. They never would have wrapped my hands around your throat, no one would have died. _

_But I can see you now, fighting to get me back like I’m worth saving even when I’m not. I know the other’s don’t care if I live or die so long as they get their information, and they’re right not to. You should give up on me. They’ll never let me go. I’ve had a time where we were happy together but now it’s time for you to let me go so you can be happy without me._

Outside of Newt’s mind his body is under Their control, strapped to a chair and facing Hermann Gottlieb. “He used to fight so hard to see you,” Newt’s mouth says even though they aren’t his words. Inside his mind he’s screaming about his dreams of Hermann and the life he got to pretend they had. “But he gave up when he realized it wasn’t ever going to happen. You should too.”

Hermann holds his head high with his eyes furious and his voice cold and hard as steel when he speaks. “Never.”


	2. Chapter 2

Newt had been unconscious for a week and a half. The brain scans had started to come back semi-normal after a few days but he still hadn’t woken. The doctor’s couldn’t be sure why, there was still damage to his brain even compared to the scans that had been taken the night of Operation Pitfall, but there was hope that Newt was finally free. Well, Hermann and one doctor held that hope which was why Newt had been allowed out of his cell and into a hospital room for the past three days. 

Hermann had been keeping vigil as best he could, there was little he could say to the nurses to let him stay after visiting hours, but when he was able he was there in the surprisingly comfortable armchair in the corner of Newton’s room, waiting for him to wake. 

Nate and Jake had both ordered him to leave the handcuffs that held Newt to the bed on, but neither of them came to visit after the first day so Hermann had no qualms about picking the lock on them and unlocking them so long as he was the only person in the room. If the Precursors weren’t gone and they did try to escape then Hermann would have to deal with it, but he didn’t want handcuffs to be the first thing Newt felt when he finally came home.

The waking started slowly, just a twitch of the hand that Hermann missed while he was working on a new paper about the kaiju jet fuel and how to synthesize it. The chemists on his team would have to double check it, but having been connected to the mind of the leading kaiju expert in the world who also happened to have six PhDs made Hermann confident that he knew what he was doing. 

Then there was the sound of fabric moving that Hermann didn’t miss. He looked up to see Newt’s brows furrowed but eyes still tightly shut. “Newton?” Hermann asked, jumping out of his seat and going to his side. 

Newt opened his eyes just enough to squint up at him. His voice was rough from the precursors abuse or the days of disuse; maybe both. “Hermann?”

“Yes? Newton?” Hermann asked, his breath caught in his throat. The Precursors had tricked him countless times in the past few months, giving him hope that Newton had defeated them only to laugh in his face as soon as Hermann started to believe them. 

“I dream of you. Am I dreaming again?”

Hermann grabbed his hand, smiling down at him. “No. I’m real. You’re real. We’re here.”

Newt smiled at him but his eyes were drifting shut. “I hope you’re right.”

Hermann squeezed his hand. “Newton? Newt?” But Newt was asleep again. 

A nurse came in her eyes going to Hermann standing over Newton. “He was just awake.”

She nodded slowly and went to Newton’s other side to check vitals and see his responsiveness. Hermann wasn’t a doctor but it seemed better than it had been even earlier that morning. “Did it seem…?”

“I believe it was him. It didn’t seem like Them.”

“He spoke then?” she asked.

“Yes,” Hermann said, feeling his breath coming quicker as the hope bubbled up in his chest. A part of him was still cautious but he felt lighter than he had ten minutes ago. 

She nodded and made some notes on her tablet. “I’ll let the doctor know.”

“Thank you,” Hermann said, barely paying her any attention if she didn’t have anything else to tell him. The nurse left them alone again. 

He pulled up the more uncomfortable but much closer chair to the side of Newton’s bed and took his hand again. _I dream of you,_ Newton had said. “Oh Newton. I dream of you too. I dream that you’ll come back. Please come back. Please.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days after the first time Newt woke before he woke again. Hermann was, of course, still by his side when he did. After Newt woke the first time Hermann had dug his feet in and thrown what little influence he had around until they let him stay on a roll away cot in the corner of Newton’s room. He still had to leave occasionally to shower and change his clothes but he was never gone more than an hour or two before he was back working on his laptop at Newton’s side. 

It was like a bad joke how they’d ended up working side by side again. 

When he woke the second time Newt stared at Hermann again, cautious before speaking. “You got new glasses.” 

“After all this time my glasses is what you want to fixate on?” Hermann asked, still feeling the joy bubbling away in his chest even as he scowled at Newton. Hope was overpowering his caution and he didn’t want to stop it. The precursors had never truly known Hermann with different reading glasses so there was no reason for them to comment on them. 

“Yeah. Water?” 

Hermann grabbed the cup and brought the straw at Newt so that he could drink just a little. 

“Thanks. They look good. The ones I dreamed were the same ones you had in the lab but they had a different colored chain sometimes,” Newt explained. His eyes were still drifting shut every few words but he’d open them to look at Hermann again. 

“Do you dream of my glasses often?” 

Newt nodded a little, wincing from the stiff neck. “Whenever I dream of you. I kinda have a thing.”

Hermann laughed. “I see. Well, we can go glasses shopping together once you’re cleared and we can make sure my glasses are acceptable to you.”

“Nah, I like these. They’re too ugly for me to have ever dreamt so I know they’re real.” Newt squeezed his hand. “I’m not dreaming anymore am I?”

“No. Real world I’m afraid.” 

Newt shrugged. “You should have given up on me.”

Hermann stampd down on the anger that flared at the mere suggestion that Hermann would ever abandon him willingly. “Would you have given up on me?”

“No. But I’m dumb. Never knew how to take the hint that you just weren’t that into me,” Newt said with a smile. 

“That may have been because there was no such hint.” They smiled at each other and held tight to each other's hands. “I dream of you too. Happy and healthy and wholly yourself again. Even before I knew what was happening I dreamed of that. I’ve missed you dearly.”

Newt frowned and looked to the other side of the bed. “I’m never gonna be me again, Herm.”

“You’ll always be you, Newton. You’ll be a different version now, yes, but you’ll still be yourself. And I… I’ll care for every version of you there is. I won’t abandon you again.”

“I left you, remember?”

Hermann hummed as he rubbed his thumb over Newton’s knuckles. “I should have known what was happening. We were linked. And I should have fought harder at the beginning and maybe we could have avoided this whole mess. I feel just as responsible for what happened.”

Newt snorted. “Sure okay. Maybe we can share a cell after they court-marshall us both then.”

“If that’s where you are then that’s where I’ll be. I won’t give up so easily this time.”

“Don’t be stupid. You should be out there in the real world livin’ the dream.” 

“Being with you is the dream.”

Tears started to well up in Newton’s eyes and his voice shook when he spoke. “You have dumb dreams. Get better ones.”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the two prompts. "I was reading fic about one of my other absolutely favorite ships and now I really kind of need to see it for Pacific Rim Newt and Hermann. It's just so romantic! Here is the prompt: I dreamed of you" and "So...I have a prompt suggestion lol What if...you wrote a sequel to the dream one that maybe destroys me just a little bit less?"


End file.
